The Perfect Family
by xxTroypayZashleyFanxx
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are married and have 3 daughters.4 year old twins and a two year old.Follow the daily adventures of this family ! :
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans woke up to the sight of her gorgeous husband of 5 years , Troy was already awake and was smiling while he watched his gorgeous wife wake couldnt help but too notice his bright blue eyes.

"Whats with the smile?" a still sleepy Sharpay asked her husband

"Just couldnt help it , you look so peaceful and pretty while you sleep" he replied while pulling her in for a kiss but before he could do it..."Mommy!!" "Daddy" came the voices of Their 4 year old twin girls Hannah and girls had inherited Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes and long golden blonde hair but inherited Troy's cheeky smile that Sharpay loved."We Shall Continue this tonight"Sharpay said to Troy before catching Hannah and bringing her in for a hug while Troy did the same to Maddie."Wanna help me wake Lexi up?" Sharpay said referring to her 2 year old nodded and held her arms out,wanting to be carried by her Sharpay opened the door to Lexi's nursery she coudl already see the two year old smiling big at the sight of her mommy'."Momma me no pee in my pull-ups!".Sharpay smiled and laughed at the girls enthusiasm."Yay Lexi no pee in her pull-ups cuz shes a big girl" Hannah said while clapping her hands which made Lexi even more happier.

Sharpay carried Lexi down while holding Hannah's hand all the way to the kitchen where Troy and Maddie and Sharpay were never in the mood for food in the morning so they would ocasionally skip breakfast but the kids still had to be gave the twins a small bowl of cereal and gave Lexi a bowl of expected Lexi protested against the oatmeal saying that it was "baby food" and she was a "big girl".She pounded her plastic pink spoon onto the tray of her high chair, almost is tears.

"Big girls dont cry and big girls go to time-out if they don't listen to mommy and daddy" said Troy in a stern voice which he knew scared Lexi who was as headstrong as her mom still continued to fuss which ended up in her having to sit in time-out which at the Bolten resident was a very common -out is basically a corner of the house where a kid who disobeys has to go and sit for a maximum of 20 and Hannah were rarely sent to time-out but Maddie was a completely different and Lexi are very caring and patient while Maddie wasn' had definately inherited that from her mom.

"Girls go bring down a new pair of clothes so i can get you dressed"Sharpay said while cleaning the remains of the girl's breakfast."And Lexi you can come out of time-out and get a new pair of clothes to"

"Otay momma , me sowwy" a down hearted Lexi said while hugging her moms leg before going up to retrieve her outfit.

Sharpay then had a few minutes to settle in for a cuddle with Troy who was at the sofa reading the gave him a quick kiss before laying her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

Sharpay finally managed to get all her kids and Hannah were dressed in pale blue dresses while Lexi was dressed in a pink shirt with a flower illustrated on it and a white mini the girls were dressed,they would occupy themselves in the playroom which was located next to Lexi's room until lunch time which meant Sharpay could have a few hours to obviously got changed into a new outfit before settling down to watch television with gradually became bored of the programme they were watching on tv so began to make conversation with his wife while she laid on his chest.

Time seemed to fly by fast as it was already time to get started on routine was that Sharpay would make lunch and Troy would take the girls outside to play and hopefully get them only took Sharpay 30 minutes to get lunch made that day which consisted of a peanut butter sandwhich and a side of sliced up apples and 5 of them ate their lunch up and soon it was time for nap was always ready for a nap but Hannah and Maddie always refused but eventually would fall asleep.


	2. Teeth And A Treat

First visit to the dentist.

IT was a bright sunday morning , the day Sharpay would take her twin girls to get their fisrt ever dental check-up.  
The girls were already aware that the dentist was a doctor who looked at didnt know what was going to happen and how her girls would react.

Everybody had already eaten breakfast so Sharpay went to get dressed while Troy dressed all the older girls in a yellow summer dress acompanied by their favourite pair of white sandles while Lexi was dressed in a white shirt,  
denim shorts and her pink thought it would be best to brush the gurls teeth again before going to the was 10:30 when Troy and Sharpay finally got into their car and were on their way to the dentist.  
They arrived at the dentist 2 minutes before their appointment so everybody rushed to the being the oldest and more daring twin agreed to go was more of a mommys girl so she asked her mom to follow her carried her in and sat her in the chair while she sat next to her holding her check up went by fast with no screaming or crying and Sharpay was proud of her it was Maddie's turn and Sharpay knew she was going to be the total oppposite of Hannah as Maddie was a drama queen and liked to make issues out of everything,she must have inherited that from her mom.

Troy went in with maddie who was sulking and not in a good refused to get onto the chair and when Troy tried to place her down she would just climb off so this resulted in Troy having to sit in the chair with Maddie on his lap and his arms around The dentist asked Maddie to open up her mouth so he could brush her teeth,  
she just shouted "NO!".

"Madelyn it won't hurt i promise ok?" Troy said while stroking the palm of her about 5 Troy and the dentist were able to force open Maddie's was about to go deaf as maddie was wailing and screaming and when maddie's screams , it is took a little longer for maddie's check-up to finish but when it did Troy was happy and he could tell the dentist was picked up his crying daughter and walked back to the waiting room.

"Aww my poor angel" Sharpay said as she took maddie while Troy went to pay for the twins check then left with his wife and three kids and they decided to get ice cream for the was a rare treat for the Bolten family as Sharpay was a health freak and the thought of her girls devouring all that sugar made her go insane.

:"Why Maddie cwy?" a curious lexi asked.

"because shes not a big girl like me!" replied Hannah

"Hannah Marie Bolten! if you keep up that act you will not get ice cream" Sharpay said in a stern voice which she knew scared Hannah.

"sowwie" Hannah said as she hated getting scolded at,especially by her was down hearted and in a foul mood and was sulking the whole way there.

They reached their favourite ice cream palour by ordered himself a cookies and cream flavored ice cream , 2 candyfloss flavored ice cream for the twins and a strawberry ice cream for Lexi and Sharpay to expected,  
Maddie made an issue out of small thing.

"Hannah has more ice cream then me!" Maddie said as she started to throw a tantrum.  
"you got to be kidding me Maddie , its not that much of a difference" Troy said but knew Maddie wasn't going to drop being more mature then maddie agreed to exchange ice creams with her and Troy was glad that she as usual Maddie didnt even finish her ice cream but instead complained that she was too thought it was best to go as it was way past their nap time and everyone was getting grumpy.

By the time Sharpay reached home , she was sweaty and tired and just wanted to take a shower and take a nap.  
All the girls were down for a nap already so Sharpay thought it would be a good idea to have a quick shower and nap.  
While Sharpay was showering , Troy heard Lexi crying and this was unusual for Lexi so something must have been ran up the stairs and switched Lexi's room light on and quickly making his way over to her crib to see what was soon as he looked at the crib he was vomit everywhere and a really bad stench."This can't be good" Troy thought as he quickly reached down to comfort his quickly got the bath water running and when it was warm enough he quickly rinsed his he was able to get her dressed in a new set of clean clothes , Troy quickly dumped the vomit laundry into the washing machine and brought back a bucket for Lexi.

By the time , Sharpay had already finished with her shower,she wanted to check up on the girls before she took a quick nap and thens when she saw Troy cuddling Lexi on the couch while patting her back.

"Whats wrong??" Sharpay asked while sitting next to Troy and reaching over for Lexi.  
"She puked on her sheets so i bathed her and her sheets are in the washing machine" Troy replied "Oh no my Poor Lexi" she said as she cuddle her daughter while feeling her forehead for any signs of a fever.  
"she does have a slight fever, should we bring her down to the doctors?"  
"If she gets any worse then i'll take her"Troy said.

Sharpay hated it when one of the kids got sick because over a period of time , all the kids would eventually catch the sickness and it was just for now she was only thinking of her poor Lexi and hoped that she would get better. 


	3. Doctor and PreK

A Bad Day At The Bolten Resident.

The last time we stopped was when Sharpay and Troy realised that Lexi was terribly what adventure lies ahead for this family?Lets just continue from where we last stopped.

Sharpay was not having a good girls were in a foul mood as they had to go to bed early due to the fact that they had pre-K the next morning and Lexi was not feeling well at was 8:30 and Lexi's temperature had gotten higher and she wouldn't stop cryingSharpay in an attempt to calm Lexi down bounced her up and down while patting her back and wiping her body with a cold was busy tucking the girls into their beds and this normally took about 15 minutes so Sharpay had to handle Lexi all by herself.

Sharpay wanted to cry was about to go luckily Lexi calmed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Sharpay covered Lex in a very thin blanket and left her nursery door slightly felt the need to take another shower as she did not smell himself was just wanted to get into his bed and knew he was going to have a rough night as Lex would probably wake the clock was nearing 11 Sharpay and Troy were all cleaned and out of second their heads hit their pillows , they instantly fell asleep.

The night was going by smoothly until about was awoken by the sound of Lexi's dragged his feet into her nursery and to his dismay , he found out that Lexi now had diarrhea and the mess she left behind was not pleasent at walked into the nursery moments later to see what was was not pleased but quickly began to help Troy put her long blonde hair into a ponytail and started to rinse Lex while Troy put her sheets into the washing machine yet then decided to dress Lex in her pull-ups only as this would help keep her temperature then brought Lexi down to the living room and gave her a bottle hoping that she would fall 4 am the mother-daughter duo had both fallen asleep on the couch while Troy had already gotten back into bed.

7am-Troy was awoken by the sound of his alarm had gone off and that meant another day , new total , Troy had only slept for about 5 hours and he didn't know how he was going to cope through the whole went to the living room t owake his wife morning routine was that Sharpay made breakfast and Troy got the girls up and showered by ,Troy took a well earned shower himself before attempting to wake the twins regular kids,waking up early was like a chore to the found it harder to wake Hannah up as she loved to sleep just like her by 7:35 , the girls were up and in the shower.  
Troy then dressed them in a knee lenght purple dress and Maddie in a blue mini skirt and white top.

It was a rule at the Bolten house that Zac should never attempt to do the girls hair as it would always result in a painful mess and by the end of it,both the girls would be screaming in pain so hair was always left for Sharpay.  
On this particular day , Sharpay placed Hannah's long hair into a high ponytail while leaving Maddie's hair loose with just a black Bolten family excluding Lexi then sat down for their breakfast which consisted of waffles and a variety of cut up fruit.

"Where's Lexi mommy?" a curious Hannah asked as the two year old was no where to be seen.  
"Lexi's sick so she is still sleeping"  
"Is Lexi gonna be okay?" Hannah , who was always looking out for her little sister asked.  
"Yes baby , Lexi's gonna be just fine , don't worry" Sharpay said with a smile.

After breakfast , Sharpay would usually clean up the left overs and head for a shower while Troy took the girls outside to On this particular day , it was decided that Troy and Sharpay would take Lexi down to the doctors right before taking the girls to their pre-k girls have been attending their pre-k for about 6 months now but once the girls turn 5 , they would both be attending the local school which specialised in performing the girls couldnt wait to start real school as both of the girls had already discovered their love for performing.

By 9 , Troy managed to get everyone into the car and reached the doctor's at around helped the girls out their seats and carried Lexi who was quite the girls stayed in the waiting room while their parents and sister went into the doctors told the doctor their problem and was hoping to get a good answer to why their baby was suffering.

"You have nothing to worry and diarrhea are very common in kids,just make sure she drinks lots as this will stop her from dehydrating"

"So its nothing serious?And she'll be alright right?" Sharpay asked.  
"Yes ,You have nothing to worry about" the doctor said with a smile.

The time was nering 11 and Troy needed to get his girls to Pre-k by the whole family had to rush out the door , get into the car and hit the arrived at the place 1 minute late but hey , its better late then never right? Hannah always had trouble leaving her mommy always willingly walked into her class and sat next to the other kids.

"Noo mommy i don't wanna go!" Hannah said as she clung onto her dear mom.  
"We'll be back soon okay? i promise you'll have fun" Shrapay said softly to her daughter while rubbing her back.  
It took a good 10 minutes to get Hannah to let go of her felt a little down but it would only be a few hours until she could come pick her daughters up. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was just another typical morning at the Bolten and Sharpay had just gotten back from dropping of their twins,Maddie and Hannah at their .  
Lexi was doing much better and was back to her bubbly and happy self.

After a quick lunch Sharpay carried Lexi to her nursery and laid her gently on the soft pink was bath was undressing Lexi as Troy leaned by the door watching his two girls bond.  
As soon as Lexi saw him,she smiled big and ran as fast as her two chubby legs would allow her,holding her hands out for her couldnt help but to laugh and smile before he picked up his youngest daughter who was the cutest 2 year old on the planet (well,at least thats how he thought of his 2 year old)

"I see my princess is ready for her bath?but not before the tickle monster attacks!"Troy said as he tickled his little girls chubby stomach until she laughed hysterically.

"Aww Troy don't be so rough with her" Sharpay said with a small giggle."Anyway i need to give her a bath so may I have my dear Lexi back now"

Troy smiled at his wife "yes you may".Troy let Lexi calm down before handing her to Sharpay.

"Daddy Again!!" Lexi little voice came as she clapped her hands together.  
"Not now Lex,Mommy has to give you a bath"  
"Noo! me want daddy!!!" Lexi said while reaching out her hands for Troy to take them but it was too had already gone into the bathroom and shut the door.

The poor girl was crying her eyes out for her daddy,hitting the bath water which caused it to splash onto Sharpay.  
"Would you like to go sit at time-out after your bath?"Sharpay asked killed Sharpay to be mad at Lex but she knew she had just didn't want to spoil her girl and have her turn into a brat.

"nooo!"Lex whimpered as her mom wiped away her tears and continued bathing her.  
After 20 minutes,Sharpay wrapped Lex in a fluffy "little mermaid" towel and brought her back to her room where she dressed Lex is pull-ups and a white floral clock was nearing 2 and it would soon be Lexi's nap time.  
Sharpay made a bottle of warm milk which always seemed to help Lex fall asleep faster without any tears.  
Just before Sharpay put Lex down for her nap,  
Troy popped into the room to help her.

"Daddy! Hug and a kiss before i sweep"  
Troy laughed at Lex's prononciation of the letter 'l' as 'w'.

Troy then picked his daughter up and pulled her in for a hug before giving her 2 kisses on each cheek which was then followed by a little tickle on her then ensured that her favourite soft toy kitty and pink blanket were in her crib before putting her down and leaving.

"She's turning out to be such a daddy's girl" Sharpay said to Troy.  
"Well you already have Hannah whos practically glued to you so its fair that i get Lex"Troy replied with a chuckle.  
Sharpay then smiled back and gave Troy a quick kiss on his lips before snuggling up to him on the couch.

It was 3:00 and Troy had just gotten back home from picking the girls up from their pre-k this point in time,Maddie could either be super nice AND sweet or horrible and unfortunately,today she was downright was just cranky and tired and was in a foul mood.

After about an hour,Lexi woke up and Sharpay took them all to the play room just to keep them occupied for a was busy in one side of the room playing with a teddy bear when suddenly Maddie snatches the bear away and hits Lex who obviously replied by screaming and wailing.

Sharpay then pulles Maddie aside and uses one of her fingers to lift Maddie's chin so that Maddie is looking at her.

"Why'd you do that Maddie?" Sharpay asked sternly

"Cause i wanted the toy and I'm older then Lexi so i get the toy!"

"If you keep up with that attidude,your in deep sit in time-out NOW"

"Nooo! i Don't want to!!" Maddie said and was very close to tears.

"I don't care if you don't want to Maddie,If your bad you have to sit in time know the rules"

Sharpay then made sure Maddie was at time out before attending to poor then came up as it was his turn to entertain the kids as Sharpay had to get a start on dinner.

"Maddie's at time her there for about 10 more i swear their gonna drive me crazy"Sharpay said before leaving.

Troy sat down next to Hannah and Lexi who were keeping themselfs occupied by drawing.

"What are you girl's drawing?" Troy asked as he leaned over to look at the pictures.

"Me draw pwetty stuff right dada?" Lex asked as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.  
Troy then peered over to see that Lexi's paper was filled with red and blue scribbles.

"Yes Very pretty Lex" He said before placing a kiss on her cheek "What about you Hannah?"

"I'm drawing you,mommy,me,Maddie and Lexi!" she said.

10 minutes had passed by quickly and Troy allowed Maddie to resume playing with her sisters.

An hour and a half later it was finally dinner time.  
'Just a few more hours till the girls go to bed' Sharpay thought in her head.  
Its not that Sharpay didn't love her girls but she was just exhausted after every day.  
Troy could tell that Sharpay was tired out by the look on her face and couldnt help but to feel pity.

"Pay,why don't i bath the girls and tuck them in tonight?You need to get some rest"Troy said while gently running his fingers through her soft blonde hair while she leaned into his chest.

"Oh that would be great Troy" she said "But first we have to tell the girls about the little surprise we planned for them"  
she said with a grin.

As soon as everyone was seated around the dinner table,Sharpay and Troy explained to the girls about their little surprise..

"Okay girls,since its almost summer holidays,daddy and i have decided to take you to Disney World"

As lexi was too little to understand she just kept quiet while the twins screamed.

'Thank you mommy and daddy!!" both the girls said as they stood up to hug their parents.

'Lex we are gonna go see all the princesses and mickey mouse!!' Maddie said while still smiling

'I yike pwincesses and mickey mwouse!' Lex exclaimed.

Troy chuckled while picking up his daughter and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"BUt first,if you want to go,you have to let daddy bath you and tuck you in without any trouble,deal?" Troy asked.

"DEAL!!" both the twins said.

"Haha blackmail? nice troy" Sharpay said to him. 


End file.
